Fire Dancer
by PyroLegacy
Summary: I wanted to control fire as well as Dustfinger. But I needed him to teach me how.


So this was a random request from a friend a long time ago. Forgive any mistakes in facts, it was a long time since I had read the books when I wrote this. I tried to make it as accurate as possible. I don't own anything except the idea and I made no money, blah blah blah, if I was the real author I would've wrote this into the story. This IS m/m slash and rated M so if you got this far and still don't like slash, you're an idiot. You are warned.

* * *

'Fire Dancer.' That's what he was called. A true fire-eater. His skills in the world were legendary. His talents were dangerous to regular people. People feared the soot and fire colored tunic he wore to represent his trade. But not me. I was enthralled with everything he did, everything he said. When we met up with the Motley Folk, Meggie and I, I was so anxious to see him. More so than how much I wanted to finally meet the Black Prince and see his bear.

I was sorely disappointed to see the Black Prince the night we arrived but no Dustfinger. He was with his wife and children he had failed to mention he had. Roxane was her name. He had a daughter too, Brianna. She worked at the palace of the Laughing Prince who, I had heard, was in a state of despair when his son Cosimo the Fair never returned from battle.

He also had a son, not his own blood, thank Allah, whose name was Jehan. All this I learned from a friend of Dustfinger's, Cloud-Dancer. He even told me exactly how to find Roxanne's house. I memorized the directions perfectly word for word. I left Meggie with her father and mother, knowing she'd be safe with them at her side.

I traveled by day and hid at night from the frightening monsters that plagued the land. Without Dustfinger to help me my fire power was dimming so most nights I went without a heat source. I traveled deep through the Wayless Wood, passing the Castle of Ombra and the Inn the Motley Folk stayed in when they were playing in the festivals at the Castle. Roxane's farm was on the outskirts of Lombrica, according to Cloud-Dancer, so it took me a good three days to arrive.

Finally I saw the farm come into view and felt my hear jump in happiness. Dustfinger was outside working hard in the field, sweat glistening off his tanned back, running through his now short hair. I took in the sight of my best friend with appreciation, wishing beyond the powers of the Allah to have the feeling in my stomach disappear whenever Dustfinger was around.

"Dustfinger!" he looked up in shock as I ran forward, jumping into his arms.

"Farid? Wha- How did you get here?"

"Meggie read us in so I could find you! And I did!" I said happily. His eyes held shock and, to my confusion, worry.

"Did you… bring Gwin?"

"Of course… He's with Meggie." He sighed in relief and hugged me closer.

"Good boy. Keep the marten away from me."

"But why? Gwin is a good marten…"

"Just… keep him away." I looked up into his crystal blue eyes and nodded.

"Whatever you want me to do. You know I'll do anything." He smiled softly.

"I know." He turned away and headed inside the farmhouse quietly. I watched him walk for a moment, lost in thought.

Night fell and still Roxane was not home. Dustfinger informed me that sometimes she visited Her Ugliness, Violante, with special herbs from the forest. Brianna was still at the Castle with her so she didn't come home when the sun set. Jehan also went with Roxane, not wanting to leave her side. I felt the same way though about Dustfinger. Being away from him made me feel like I was lost. He kept me safe in the other world and taught me to control fire.

I was startled out of my thoughts as Dustfinger snapped in front of my face, his fingers igniting for a short moment.

"Are you alright Farid?"

"Yes. Just thinking." He smirked before sitting down at the table, motioning for me to take the seat next to him. I did eagerly and looked over at him.

"How is your wife?" He shrugged softly.

"She is fine. Sore with me for disappearing for so long. But we'll work it out eventually." I couldn't help but feel disappointed. If they worked it out between them, she wouldn't want me around and Dustfinger would send me away.

"When will she be home?"

"Two days. Once her Ugliness is done with her. It's very quiet around here. Good thing you showed up. I was getting too bored by myself." I looked up with a soft grin. He wanted me around. Maybe he would let me stay.

"I've… been working on my fire." I softly blew into the palm of my hand, watching as the fire sparked and danced across my skin. I felt my heart skip in happiness as Dustfinger's eyes sparkled and his lips quirked into a smile.

"Very good." I put it out and grinned.

"Have you learned anything since coming home? I would like to learn more… if I can." His smile suddenly diminished, as did mine.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have-"

"No it's not that. What I can do… cannot be learned easily. And most wouldn't want to." I gazed at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? I want to learn anything! Everything. Whatever you can teach me."

"It's not that simple…"

"How is it not that simple? I want to learn. I will work very hard to learn." He sighed and looked at the table.

"I can't… it's not right."

"But… what do I have to do?"

"It's not what you have to do… It's what I have to do." I was thoroughly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What I've learned is called Dragon's Breath. It's like… fire in your bloodstream. It manifests deep in your body and you can safely breathe flames. It's very dangerous if you don't know what you're doing. And it's very hard to teach."

"How do I learn?" I asked with determination. He sighed softly.

"The fire must be… inside you."

"Do I need to swallow fire honey? Won't that burn my throat?"

"That will make your throat so raw you wouldn't be able to talk… No the only way to learn… is to transfer it. Do you understand that?" I shook my head slowly.

"Okay… the fire is inside of me… And it has to be transferred to you."

"Like through blood?" he grimaced and I saw a blush creep into his cheeks. What was he getting at?

"No. Not exactly. I have to… damn it how do I explain this…"

"Show me." I stood up. He looked at me in shock.

"What?"

"You can't explain. So show me. I will do whatever it takes to learn this," He stood up and faced me still looking in shock, "I want to be closer to you." I said softly. His eyes closed tightly for a moment before nodding.

"That is exactly what I have to do." I looked at him, confused.

"Wha-" He walked forward suddenly, pushing me against the wall and slamming his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and almost cried in the joy and pleasure I felt with his lips, hot like fire, on mine. His rough tongue raked over my dry lips, quickly moistening my skin.

"Mmh." I whined in annoyance when he pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Do you understand now?" I nodded softly. He was offering the one thing I was most afraid of yet desiring the most.

"Is this what you want?" I stilled for a moment. Did I really want this? I wasn't attracted to men… except Dustfinger. Every single time I looked at him I felt that feeling in my stomach, like I used to feel for Meggie.

"Will it… hurt?" I felt angry when he smiled softly and shook his head.

"Naïve. It will hurt a bit at first. But I will make sure you like it. When the fire enters you, it will burn. And I can't be gentle. The fire will take over and I won't be able to stop it."

"I have faith in you." He nodded and stepped back. I stared at his muscular form in awe, trying to wrap my mind around what was about to happen. When his hands went to his pants I felt my own pants tighten in anticipation.

"Dustfinger…" He pulled the cord on his pants, letting them loose. I swallowed hard as his skin came into view, his large hardness hitting his abdomen as it was released. My eyes were glued on his anatomy, not able to turn away. I had seen rape before, men hurting boys in the slave markets, but for the first time, I wasn't worried about that with him. He wouldn't deliberately hurt me. I watched as he moved forward and almost jumped when his hands ran over my abdomen.

"Relax. Let go of the fear you are feeling." I nodded softly and let him touch me. His hands ran over my chest for a moment, slightly burning from his hot fingertips, leaving small red trails. I moaned softly as his trail of fire landed on my trousers, pulling them down, leaving me cold in the chilly air. His hands ran over my hips and across my erection, making me jolt in surprise.

"Dustfin-"

"Ssh. We're going to do this. I will help you through the pain." I grimaced but nodded. He moved close, his lips softly pressing to mine as our erections rubbed against each other. I groaned as he started pushing me back until I was shoved against the wall. I ignored the stab of pain from the rough lumber as his hands turned me around, pushing me into it.

"I'm sorry Farid. This is the way it has to be." I looked back into his fiery eyes, my heart pounding.

"Please. Go slow?"

"I'm sorry. This is the only way the fire will spread." He attacked my neck without hesitation, biting and licking my skin. I felt the fire spread across my shoulders and neck, making me moan in pleasure. It wasn't hurting at all and his fingers made me shiver as they trailed down my back. When his finger entered me, it was hot and spread through me. I pushed back against him, wanting more. A second finger pushed in next to the first and the fire coiled in my groin, making me harder than I ever thought possible.

"Dustfinger…" I moaned softly. He roughly stretched me, adding some pain into the pleasure.

"The fire is spreading in me." I looked back as he withdrew his fingers and saw his hand take hold of his cock. I turned around and shut my eyes, waiting for the fire. When he entered me, his entire length being shoved into my passage, I felt more than fire. I felt like my entire backside was blazing in an inferno. I cried out in pain, my muscles clenching. He stilled when he was completely buried inside me and I felt his mouth attach to my shoulder. He nipped softly, licking the sweat from my shoulder and kissing my skin.

"I'm sorry. This is the only way." I nodded and grabbed my erection, tugging roughly. No matter how much pain I was in, I still felt the fullness that only Dustfinger could give me and it aroused me more than I thought possible. My erection was leaking so much it was as if I had already gone to heaven and back. Despite the pain, I had never felt more ecstasy in my entire life. I pushed my body back into his, arching my back with a moan. His hand ran over my abdomen, scratching lightly. The pain began to diminish in me and I felt his shaft hit something that made me jolt in pleasure. An immense amount of pleasure.

"Dustfinger… what in the name… of Allah… was that?" He chuckled and jabbed into me, sparking the pleasure again, my mouth opening in an involuntary moan.

"The fire taking over. Give in to it." I nodded and relaxed my body, feeling the lightning bolt run from my feet to my head. My cock erupted so hard my vision went white and my body trembled. Every fiber of my being went aflame and the white in my eyes turned red and crackled in my ears. His own orgasm hit him and he pushed his cock in to the hilt, spilling his seed deep in me. I felt the fire pass from him to me and it coiled deep inside me, pulling on my insides and entering my bloodstream.

Dustfinger pulled his softened member out of my passage and stumbled back until he fell into a chair. My body finally cooled down after a moment and I was able to turn around and lean against the wall. The fire in the pit of my stomach hadn't gone away but it warmed me. It was going to be a part of me forever now. Dustfinger would be a part of me forever.

I watched Dustfinger put his clothes back on before reaching down for my own trousers. I pulled them on and let out a happy sigh, making him smile.

"Can you feel it?"

"I can. Will I be like you now?"

"More than you know. We're practically related now. The only person the fire elves entrusted with that firepower was me. I was able to give it to one other person." I took in the new information in shock. I was the only person he was able to give that power to.

"Do you understand that?" I nodded softly.

"You and I…"

"Are one now." I stared at him for a moment before a stupid grin took over my face.

"I like that." He grinned and sat back down.

"I'll start teaching you to control the fire tomorrow." I nodded and felt the fire spark inside me. I was ready for tomorrow already.


End file.
